HYDROUS
by throned
Summary: Fill for the LiveJournal Tron Kink Meme prompt: Sam/Quorra, showersex. / Sam gets a pleasant surprise during his evening shower.


A/N: Here is an image of the showerhead mentioned in the story (which inspired me greatly) in case you are all curious to see what it is I am talking about: img152[dot]imageshack[dot]us/i/luxuryshowerfromgessi3[dot]pg/

Replace the [dot]s with an actual . in order to make the link work.

HYDROUS

Sam Flynn currently stood by the clear glass door to his large, accommodating shower, reaching his hand inside and past the tall slab of glass to get a firm grip on the knob attached to one of the shower's polished stone walls. A slight shiver racked his body as his bare feet made contact with the cool stone beneath his toes, but he continued to hold the door open with one hand while his other quickly twisted the knob to turn on the shower. The lights were dim, but he had no trouble finding his way around the large bathroom.

"Nailed it," he said to nobody in particular, congratulating himself on being able to get out of the shower just in time to avoid being hit by the oncoming avalanche of cool water. A concentrated stream had already begun to steadily pour from the four showerheads that loomed overhead, and a simple flip of a switch turned on the hazy blue lights above that gave the shower a Grid-like feel.

The glass door slid closed in front of him as he stepped away from the shower, placing his robe on a nearby counter while waiting for the water to reach the proper temperature. His hands hooked on to opposite ends of the hem of his t-shirt, pulling up the garment in one swift movement before he tossed it into the adjacent whirlpool tub. His jeans and boxer-briefs soon followed, carelessly being tossed into the empty tub to join his t-shirt.

The hot water enveloped him as he stepped back inside of the shower, thanking Quorra in the back of his mind for forcing him to purchase this house just for the shower that reminded her so much of her home. Steam wafted through the air and coated the glass walls, making the once clear material now cloudy and opaque.

And that was when the door suddenly opened.

Sam smirked wryly as he felt Quorra slip in behind him, her palms sliding against his chest as she looped her arms around him. He felt her breasts pressing against his back from behind, but he also felt the rough texture of clothing acting as a barrier between his hard back and her smooth, soft skin.

"Whoa," Sam said aloud as he felt the smaller female suddenly press against him. "Hey, there." He let out a soft chuckle as he turned to face her—and was promptly blown away more by her choice of attire than her choice of actions. Quorra slowly walked under the stream of water and fully soaked herself, drenching the white cotton undershirt she had taken out of Sam's closet and tossed on beforehand. The thin material immediately clung to her skin and became practically transparent, letting Sam in on the fact that she had purposely neglected to put on a bra.

"Good evening, Sam," she started softly. Sam was almost too busy gaping at her to respond.

"What is all this?" he said incredulously, biting back a moan as Quorra pressed herself against him once again, letting her hands roam down his back as her face pressed against his chest. Not that he minded having a beautiful, wet, and half-naked woman pressed against him in a shower—oh, no. He most definitely did _not_ mind that. It was the principle of the thing that slightly bemused him.

"I thought you might enjoy some company," Quorra cooed in a low voice, letting her hip brush between his legs. Sam hissed as he felt a jolt of molten pleasure sear him from the delicious contact.

"And what exactly gave you the idea to follow me into the shower wearing…_that_?" he asked, swallowing audibly as he inclined his head towards her shirt that came complete with its own disappearing act.

"Cosmo," she said simply, a big grin materializing on her face as Sam gave her an exasperated look. He suddenly wanted to kick himself for letting her get her hands on such a raunchy magazine, but his growing erection seemed to indicate otherwise.

Besides, it wasn't like last week, where Quorra had decided to bring a jar of chocolate sauce she had found in Victoria's Secret to bed with them, hadn't happened. That had most definitely happened. Quorra had clearly come up with many more interesting ideas herself.

"Remind me to thank Cosmo for this brilliant idea," he drawled slowly, grinning as he lifted Quorra up off the stone floor and moved them over to the large, raised stone step on the far end of the shower, knocking the various shampoo and body wash bottles off of the surface before gently placing her atop it. He took the liberty of settling himself between her legs, pressing himself against her wet panties and cursing to himself once he realized that she hadn't made it _that_ easy for him.

Sam finally dipped his head down and captured Quorra's lips with his own, groaning into her mouth as her hands reached up and wrapped around his neck, her delicate fingers running through his wet hair and sending chills down his spine despite the intense heat of the shower. Quorra arched her back as far up as she could, once again pressing her chest against Sam's own as his hands rested in the small of her back and held her up against him.

Quorra's mouth opened wide and her tongue slid into Sam's waiting mouth, her legs wrapping around his waist as his own tongue responded in kind. Sam slowly pulled Quorra up into a sitting position and her arms gradually eased their hold on his neck, loosening as Sam broke their kiss and lowered his head to flick his tongue against one soft nipple. He smirked when he felt the ISO beneath him shiver and let out a breath. Quorra's nipples tightened as Sam's tongue expertly worked the sensitive skin, using the rough fabric of the undershirt to tease her even further. His right hand peeled the shirt back and slid underneath it, grabbing her neglected breast and molding it to his hand as he palmed it harshly.

"Sam!" Quorra suddenly bit out in a groan, throwing her head back when Sam's teeth suddenly closed on a sensitive nipple, his bite sharp and quick. He ran his tongue against the skin for a moment before he finally reached down and pulled the undershirt completely off of her, savoring her slowly as every inch of skin revealed itself to him candidly. The instant he dropped the sopping wet article of clothing on the shower floor, his mouth returned to Quorra's aching skin as his mouth finally made uninhibited contact with her slick skin. He suckled her soothingly, his tongue running along the supple mound of flesh before he let it go from his mouth with an audible _smack_. Quorra let out a soft gasp when they broke contact.

Time seemed to stop as Sam slowly kneeled on the ground, the black granite contrasting with his blue-tinted skin just perfectly in the colored light. His hands rested on Quorra's knees before they worked their way up to her thighs and gripped them tightly. He pulled her all the way forward with one smooth tug, stopping only when she had reached the edge of the step. He made quick work of her lacy blue panties, sliding them slowly down her legs and tossing them behind him without a second thought.

A deep, muffled groan bubbled in Quorra's throat when she felt Sam's hot breath make contact with the heated flesh between her legs. Despite the high temperature of the shower, she still found herself heating up even more when Sam's lips finally sealed over her skin. The cold granite against Quorra's skin provided an excellent contrast to Sam's smoldering mouth as she felt his tongue lavish her, circle her clit, and bite down on her right where she wanted him most.

Quorra sucked in a deep breath and bit down on the plump flesh of her lower lip as Sam slid his tongue inside of her before pulling back out and darting right back in. She nearly came right then, grabbing Sam's head and pushing it between her thighs as she drew closer to the edge. Sam sensed her urgency and chuckled, sending waves of pleasure shooting through Quorra's body when his rumbling hummed against her skin.

And then his mouth was gone.

Quorra whimpered at the loss before quickly planning her own onslaught.

The water trickled around them continuously, creating an oddly soothing sound that worked with the steamy atmosphere. Quorra's hand made its way down the slippery stone step, her fingers finally making contact with a small, round bar of soap. She knew Sam would never admit it to anyone but her, but the freshness of her cucumber soap was something she knew he couldn't get enough of. She gripped the sides of the soap tightly to avoid letting it slide out of her grip prematurely, letting her gaze lock onto Sam's own as she gently smoothed the bar across her breasts, swirling it against her belly and finally letting it dip down across her inner thigh.

Sam's hand made its way to her soapy skin, sliding against the slick combination of water and glycerin as he caressed her inner thigh with a rough touch. Quorra set down the soap before she let her lubricated hand fall between Sam's legs before he could get his hand any further.

All of the blood in Sam's body seemed to rush straight to his cock as soon as Quorra's warm hand wrapped around it, her quick, expert fingers dancing against the hardened flesh as she stroked him teasingly. Her grip tightened suddenly as she pumped him once before loosening her grip again and letting her fingers barely glide against his slick skin. She pumped him once more, torturously slow.

She stood up in the next instant, dancing around him so she could position herself directly against his back. Her breasts once again made contact with his back, but this time, the slick, soapy skin was not covered by a rough shirt. He could feel every blessedly smooth inch of her bare skin as she slid her breasts against his back, her hand once again assaulting him from the front as she began to pump him slowly and then gradually allowing her strokes to increase in speed and strength.

The steam in the shower left everything looking slightly hazy, and Sam could faintly hear the sound of the water striking the floor; the sound was muffled to him since all he could really hear was the sound of Quorra's hand slapping against his skin every time she pumped his cock. He suddenly let out a vicious groan, and Quorra could tell he was just as close as she was when he deprived her of his wicked mouth. She pumped him one last time before she let her hand grip the base of his length harshly, causing his knees to buckle as he came crashing back down to reality.

Quorra casually strolled away and went towards the shower door, gripping the long, stainless-steel handle that was horizontally mounted to the inside of the door. She tossed a glance behind her as she beckoned Sam over with the crook of a finger, watching as he went from molten puddle of lust to fluid, ferocious predator. He had a determined frown fixed on his face as he approached her, strength and virility practically oozing from him.

Sam went straight behind her without preamble, bending her over and anchoring one hand at her hip as he drove straight into her heat with one powerful thrust. Quorra grasped the door handle tightly, trying not to lose her grip on the metal that was now dripping with condensation. She was suddenly pushed forward as Sam began to set a furious pace, her mouth opening to let out a soft moan every time he slid back into her. Sam basked in her beauty and the sound of her moans, grinding himself into her particularly harshly when he saw her breasts pressed against the glass door hard enough to leave twin imprints in the thin film of water.

He suddenly stopped and lifted her back up, sliding out of her to flip her around and hoist her up to press her against the wall behind him. She hissed as the cold stone made contact with her scorching flesh, but Sam's mouth on her own tossed the thought from her mind. Quorra's legs wrapped around his waist, pressing his hardness against her softness once more. He slid in smoothly, keeping his hands on her ass to help her stay pressed against the wall.

Their mouths dueled as their bodies writhed against each other, the sensations building up quickly as they fought for completion.

All the two of them could hear was the slap of flesh against flesh and the sound of the water that poured on them from above. The shower smelled of sex and cucumbers. Sam was having trouble concentrating on keeping his feet planted firmly against the stone. Quorra's nails left small crescent in Sam's shoulders as she struggled to hold onto his sleek shoulders. Soap bubbles ran down the back of Quorra's thighs.

Quorra suddenly let out a scream, her body going slack as she let a sweet release take over her. Sam continued his harsh pumping, letting out a deep roar as he finally came a few moments later with one final, harsh thrust. He slid even deeper inside of her as he came, his jaw clenched and his body tense. His knees buckled beneath him and he struggled to maintain a grip on Quorra as the two of them slid slowly to the ground, panting despite the steamy air.

The water continued to pour and the shower continued to cast its dreamy glow.


End file.
